familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sullivan, Maine
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 1236 |population_density_km2 = 17.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 46.3 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 146 |elevation_ft = 479 |latd = 44 |latm = 32 |lats = 11 |latNS = N |longd = 68 |longm = 9 |longs = 17 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 04664 |area_code = 207 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 23-74965 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0582754 |website = |footnotes = }} Sullivan is a town in Hancock County, Maine, United States. The population was 1,236 at the 2010 census. The town was named for Daniel Sullivan, an early settler. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 1,236 people, 528 households, and 332 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 806 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 95.6% White, 0.2% African American, 0.6% Native American, 0.3% Asian, 0.8% from other races, and 2.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.0% of the population. There were 528 households of which 25.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.6% were married couples living together, 8.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 37.1% were non-families. 25.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.81. The median age in the town was 44.7 years. 19.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24% were from 25 to 44; 35.3% were from 45 to 64; and 14.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 48.8% male and 51.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 1,185 people, 480 households, and 327 families residing in the town. The population density was 44.6 people per square mile (17.2/km²). There were 709 housing units at an average density of 26.7 per square mile (10.3/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.40% White, 0.34% African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.68% Asian, 0.17% from other races, and 0.17% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.25% of the population. There were 480 households out of which 29.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.4% were married couples living together, 7.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.7% were non-families. 23.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.89. In the town the population was spread out with 24.4% under the age of 18, 6.8% from 18 to 24, 29.5% from 25 to 44, 26.2% from 45 to 64, and 13.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.5 males. The median income for a household in the town was $31,509, and the median income for a family was $34,113. Males had a median income of $25,370 versus $17,500 for females. The per capita income for the town was $14,814. About 8.0% of families and 13.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.4% of those under age 18 and 16.8% of those age 65 or over. Government The Town of Sullivan http://sullivanme.com/ offices are located on U.S. 1. References Category:Towns in Hancock County, Maine Category:Towns in Maine